Just Like Me
by majinbulgeta
Summary: yaoi GXV!Ostracized by friends and family, Goku is emotionally torn and left on his own. Wandering through the woods he finds a beautiful man in much need of help. But he isn’t a normal man…he has a tail just like Goku! And due to a horrific incident that
1. Chapter 1

"Just Like Me"

Disclaimor: Don't own the characters…or DBZ for that matter… but the fic idea is ALLL MINE!

Warning: yaoi and probably some lemon later on.

AN: Ohmigod! I haven't written a fic in ages! I had to discontinue my other one "The Cancer" Because I had to wipe out my whole computer and I lost everything. That sucked. I'm not so sure how recent this will get updated bcuz I don't have microsoft word on my comp at home either. Im using my dads right now. It gonna slow on getting updated. So anyway this fic is based on my doujinshi idea. Hope you like it! Plz read and review!

Summary: Ostracized by friends and family, Goku is emotionally torn and left on his own. Wandering through the woods he finds a beautiful man in much need of help. But he isn't a normal man…he has a tail just like Goku! And due to a horrific incident that this man, Vegeta, can't remember he is unable to speak. Goku takes him in and slowly learns about Vegeta and who he really is. Love begins to bloom between the two. Will they ever be excepted? Probably not and they really don't give a damn!

-Somewhere I Belong-

"Goku! Just Get out!" An angry voice snapped crudely as I was shoved onto the front lawn, suitcases in tow.

A heavy door slammed behind me roughly. The door to what used to be my house. I didn't need her to get rid of me I simply threw myself out. This was the last straw. I was more than happy to leave her but not to leave my son. He was now left to do his mothers bidding and to have no life of his own. There was no way I could get him to come with me and it saddened me that I would never get to see him again. It chewed at my heart eating me away from the inside out. It was worse enough I could barely spend anytime with him when I lived here now I wouldn't see him at all. I growled angrily baring my fangs at the closed door as I picked up my things and myself from the ground. My body trembled in pure rage. I had had enough of her bitching and her ways with me. I was not her doormat that she could step all over. No…that wasn't me.

Hot tears stung my eyes but I would not let them fall. I would be strong and face this on my own. I'd be damned if I let her tear me apart when she was no longer in my presence. Her voice still gnawing at my head but I shook it away and ran. Sprinting into the thick fog of the woods never looking back. Putting the past behind me for it would no longer serve any purpose in the future ahead of me.

After what seemed like an eternity of insufferable thoughts, screams, and memories I couldn't take anymore. I stopped suddenly falling to my knees and broke into a fit of heart wrenching sobs. Fuck it…why shouldn't I be upset? I had everything taken away from me and left with nothing. Nothing but memories of what used to be. A cold sweat drenched my body as it shook uncontrollably. I was breaking down and I didn't care. If it would make me let go….make me forget…then I would gladly except this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I opened tired lids I found myself lying on warm soil. The grass tickling my face and arms, tall trees towering over my head seeming to nearly reach the sky. I slowly reach my hand up to the ocean above me almost feeling the clouds under my fingertips. Becoming one with the Earth and giving my soul to nature like I had when I was a small boy. I was once again orphaned and left with nothing but myself and the world around me. I turn my palm over to face me staring at it intensely. My eyes grazing over the lines trailing over it's surface finding it captivating and relaxing. I had finally let go. But there were still other things that left my mind running wild and a deep ache in my heart.

I sit up feeling my head spin for a brief moment before my eyes focused on my surroundings. I notice the suitcases sprawled amongst the ground around me. Standing up, I brush the dirt from my citrus colored gi stretching out all the tight muscles in my back. I rummaged through my pockets and found a spare capsule to put my things in. Pressing down the top of the capsule I watched as the suitcases were stored inside. I stuck it back in my pocket again and started to make my way through the forest. It was clearer out now. Birds chirped merrily and bright green leaves rustled as a cool breeze combed through the branches of the trees. A small smile crept its way upon my lips from the beauty that enveloped me. It quickly changed into a frown once the thoughts started coming back. No, questions.

_What am I? I'm not like everyone else and that makes them hate me. They used to except me but why have they all changed? What have I done to make them ostracize me? I've never done anything to harm anyone! All I've ever done is protect them Dammit! But just because I feel and see things differently from everyone I'm treated like shit. Isn't that what makes a person unique? Yes, I suppose I'm too unique for them to understand. They are only happy when I am doing what they want me to do. And being what they want me to be. Well I don't have to listen to their shit anymore because they'll never get it anyway. Maybe I'm better off alone. Free to do whatever I please without anyone holding me back. But I wish… I could find somebody just like me._

I let out a heavy sigh and took my tail in my hands. I snickered as I ran my fingers through the bristly hairs on the long furry appendage.

_They're just jealous because they don't have a tail. _

I continued my way through the woods. It started to clear out a bit now there being more open spaces. The sun warming the surrounding area. I felt better now that I had let my thoughts go. I had answered my very own questions and I had nothing more to be ashamed about. I know I had done nothing wrong. Its not my fault people are ignorant. I can still do what I do with or without them. I was now free to be my own person.

I smiled taking in the sweet scent of the forest my heart jumping as the breeze swept over my skin and through my hair. I leapt through a small brush and beamed seeing a small family of rabbits nibbling on small greens. I gently kneeled down to pet one of the fuzzy mammals when suddenly the whole group of them had their ears standing up at attention and then bounced away in panic.

_Huh? What happened? _

Suddenly, I felt a ki from behind the brush. I stood up slowly looking to see who or what it was. My eyes widened at what I saw.

A nude man standing there gazing at me in as much disbelief as I was to see someone in this condition in the middle of the forest. He had assorted bruises and small cuts marking his slender body. Raven hair seeming to defy gravity sticking up in a flame shape. I stared deeply into black obsidian eyes as he looked back into mine. My heart skipped a beat as I gazed at this man in wonder. But he looked back at me with only fear and confusion.

There was something that really caught my attention. I couldn't believe what I lay my eyes upon. A long, brown tail swayed side to side from behind the man's back.

I gasped my chest fluttering and head buzzing with excitement and surprise.

"H-hey…," I spoke quietly and hesitated before continuing. "You have a tail….Just like me."

TBC

AN: EEEP! o What'd you think? I always have a hard time starting out but it's sure to get better! Hope to update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WOW THANK U EVERYONE FOR UR REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! AND THANKS TO MY GOOD FRIEND KADETA I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE MUCH QUICKER!

Thanks again everyone! Enjoy Chap. 2!

Disclaimer: dont own it.

-Meet Vegeta-

I neared closer to the man but he began to back away from me.

"W-wait," I stammered reaching my hand out to him.

XXXX

He stretched a hand out to me but I backed away hastily. I do not know this man or what his intentions are.

I fell back on my rearafter tripping over a stump. I didn't even realise I fell until I felt a sharp pain shoot up in my tail bone. He continued to advance on me but I had no where to go to run from him. I was too tired and weak ro move any longer. I had been trailing these woods for quite some time and my legs have given out.

Suddenly, the tall stranger removed his bright orange top brom his torso and handed it out in front of me.

"Here...you must be cold," He coaxed gently.

Well I am in the nude. How embarassing this is! I swiped the shirt from his grasp slipping it over my meek form and putting my arms through the large sleeves. It seemed to cover me quite well considering this stranger was bigger than I.I shivered holding myself to keep warm. I didn't realize it until he said it but I really am cold. I peered up to see that he was smiling at me. A very kind and calming smile.

"T-thank you," I spoke but I didn't hear anything come from my mouth. "What!" I tried speaking again but nothing came out. No sound came from my lips. I clutched at my throat wide eyed in panic.

I can't speak...What happened to me!

XXXX

I became worried when the poor man held his neck, his eyes clearly expressing shock.I gently kneeled down in front of him asking,

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

He hesitated to answer but I think thats when he noticed my tail. He gazed at it in disbelief. I must admit that I was very stunned to see he had a tail also.

I must have trailed off because when I looked back over at him I noticed he was no longer in that spot but leaning over my lap and stroking gentle fingers through the bristly fur on my tail. My face suddenly grew hot as I felt a burning sensation shoot down the base of my tail and to my groin. I gasped loudly from the working we was doing on my limp apendage.

He must have finally realised the effect it had on me when he instantly stopped a blush line clearly visible over his nose. I sweatdropped and smiled nervously. Why'd he do that! What could possibly have lead him to find my tail so amazing! He has a tail too!

XXXX

Yeesh! I didn't see that coming! I just wanted to make sure it was real. No doubt about it that things definetly real. I can't believe it...there really is another saiyan in existance other than me. I felt a slight fluttering in my stomach then as the realization hit me. I smiled up at him brightly as I shouted.

"You're a Saiyan!"

But I had forgotten and againthere was no sound. Not even a whisper.

So it's true...I am mute.

I slammed my fists to the ground in fury. Not being able to speak...how was I supposed to communicate with this man? It was making things so hard!

XXXX

I watched him with great concern as he unleashed his anger amongst the ground. Teeth clenching, eyes tightly in frustration. A deep growl emitted from his throat.

"Oh I see...you can't speak." I said sadly.

He shook his head in dismay calming his temper.That's terrible. What had this man been through? Where was he from? I had to learn more about him. Becasue then I could learn more about me.

Suddenly, I watched as his head sprung up and he snatched a stik sitting beside him.He began engraving something in the dirt with it. I blinked watching him curiously; when he stopped I examined the message carefully. It was a language I had never seen before but for some odd reason I could decode what it was saying exactly.

"We are saiyan." I said aloud reading the message clearly. "Saiyan?" I looked up at him cocking a brow slightly puzzled. He nodded.

How did I know that!Its true then...I am not from here. But how do I know a language I have never studied! I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed another message had been written in the soil.

XXXX

How come he doesn't know he is saiyan? He must have suffered from an incident like myself. He doesn't remember it either. I write another message in the dirt and watch him study it carefully.

"My name is Vegeta." I wrote.

The taller man stuttered. "I-I'm Goku."

Goku? That wasn't Saiyan. He must have adapted that name from this planet. He must not remember anything either but his amnesia is far worse than mine.

XXXX

There was a long pause and I began to feel awkward so I interrupted the silence.

"W-would you like to come stay with me? You are in no condition to be out on your own and I would really like it if I could learn more about you." I smiled stretching out a hand to help him up.

I had just remebered the secret little capsule house I had just a little for north from here. I hadn't been there since Chi-Chi found me and dragged me out. That was a nightmare I didn't want coming back to mind.

XXXX

Stay with him? I don't see the harm in that. I'm just so grateful I found another saiyan! Well, he found me but I am still stunned, yet excited! I would enjoy finding out more abouthim too. Still I wonder...why am I here? I still can't seem to remeber what happened to me. Maybe one day it will come back to me.

XXXX

I took Vegeta's hand in mine and helped him to his feet. He was so unblanced that he began to trip over trembling legs . I caught him before he fell securing him in my arms and my stomach did a flip flop as he hung on to me with a strong grip. I blushed slightly.

"Need some help?" I chuckled supporting him.

He nodded and I helped my new friend on shaky knees towards our new home.

TBC

AN: Now I know that chapter was a bit longer. ) Hope you liked! Dont forget to review!


End file.
